


Stardust

by takiko (themirrordarkly)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Candle-lit Dinner, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, Reminiscing, Romance, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themirrordarkly/pseuds/takiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tseng looked into her eyes and saw his future.<br/>This was where he wanted to be, this was where he wanted to be heading, and he was so certain that this was the person that he could share it all with. The future.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takes place just before FF VII: Advent Children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Tseng and Elena. Candle-lit dinner.
> 
> Request for: Febby, [](http://festivewind.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://festivewind.livejournal.com/)**festivewind** , after she wrote a request for me. I wrote this a long time ago and wanted to share it here. ^^ This fic is unbetaed.  
> Request: Tseng x Elena. Final Fantasy VII  
> Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII is not mine, doh!  
> 

Tseng looked into her eyes and saw his future. This was where he wanted to be, this was where he wanted to be heading, and he was so certain that this was the person that he could share it all with. The future.

Her brown eyes shined like living gems in the soft glow of the candles. So liquid and alive with emotion that it somewhat overwhelmed his senses at times. She kept him off balance, kept him guessing, and most of all, made him smile when he rarely cracked one. She could do that to him.

The candlelight teased and played in her blond hair, across her bare shoulders, and danced over that very blue dress that shimmered like tiny stars. He wanted to take one of her slim but capable hands and escort her out on the balcony, over looking the beach, to watch the crashing waves, the silver moon. And she was the stars. She burned so bright she would make the night sky day. He wanted to hold her, kiss her and ... he took a sip of wine as his mind wandered off to what he would do next. He didn’t want to stare at the gentle rise and fall of her curvaceous breasts wrapped up in the delicate sparkling blue fabric, so he didn’t, and instead found his food very interesting.

Her youth made him feel so alive. He wasn’t that old, really. He just sometimes felt so weary with all he had seen that he felt twice his age. But he didn’t let it show.

There was the Ancient. The child of the stars. The one that was really just a fantasy. Someone so perfect that she was flawed in perfection. Everyone loved her, including him, and she loved everyone back. It was that simple. And there were the stars themselves. That was Elena. The woman that sat across from him. There was something willful, innocent and idealistic in her that would never change. The cynical world somehow, some way, even with her job never really touched her. And he could be selfish with her. He didn’t have to share. She could be his and his alone.

The skinny kid in pigtails grew up into a tough, savvy and aggravatingly beautiful woman. And he didn’t really see it fully until he was lying down in that hospital room two years ago, when she visited him in a completely dutiful manner, when he knew it was far from her responsibility to do so and brought him balloons and candy like he was some ten year old boy that caught the mumps and not nearly crippled and hooked up to all those ridiculous machines that were keeping him, feed, medicated, alive. And she sat with him for what it seemed hours until he drifted off to sleep. Was that when he fell in love with her?

Or was it sooner when she first was promoted after Reno’s mishap and came into his office all crisp and neat, with a take charge attitude, quoting the rules manual--chapter and paragraph. And promptly spilled hot coffee on his lap after she knocked it off his desk, along with his paperweight and lamp. She was horrified, but he kept extremely calm, asking her if she would please sit down before she destroyed his office. He didn’t mean it, but she looked so nonplussed when he said that, he'd instructed her to go out and retrieve more coffee and some towels.

That was then and this was now. They were at the balcony now, the sand reaching out to the water and the water teasing the moonlight. Elena was looking out, talking about the dinner, smiling, radiate. He took something round and gold and beautiful from his pocket. Almost as beautiful as her smile, but not quite. Silently, he took her hand and slipped it on her finger, and looked down at it, running his thumb over the small cluster of stardust that encircled her finger. He knew he was looking so serious, then a small tug on the corners of his mouth as he gave a light smile. He looked straight up at her, her hand still in his, and he could feel it shake slightly, her eyes meeting his, wavering in emotion and possibly confusion. Her mouth opened to say something, but he placed his index finger across her lips to seal them.

“Don’t say anything yet. I want you to give me your answer after we come back from our next mission at Northern Crater. I want you to be as sure as I am. I want no doubts.”

He removed his finger from her soft lips and saw the first signs of tears welling up and threatening to slip from her lovely eyes. And one did and another. She never cried. He never saw this woman cry once, but now she was. As his fingers lightly brushed away the glistening tears, she stretched up her body, going up on her toes, circling her arms around his neck, curling her fingers into the nape of his long, bound back hair. Her lips hovered close to his, a breath between them, and he leaned down the rest of the way, knowing what she was reaching for, their lips meeting in a kiss. A kiss that showed everything, a kiss that showed yes, but he didn’t hold her to it yet. Not that kiss or the next or the next. Maybe he was too careful, too cautious, but she was slowly dragging him into her impulsive, impetuous world. And he liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome! Thanks for reading.  
> I can be found at [captainrumbarnes](http://captainrumbarnes.tumblr.com) (fan) & [starmaki](http://starmaki.tumblr.com) (personal) posting too much of my current fandom!


End file.
